


fear

by Danielmcfilms



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biblical References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danielmcfilms/pseuds/Danielmcfilms





	fear

he could hear their gaps as small as they were, they feared him "good"he said under his breath."what the hell are you." one the bandits said. " I am but a humble messenger with a message to give to your clan." "go on" "leave the people of dragoveir alone or consequences shall arrive."he replied. "like what you." one the bandits said,his guess the chiefs brother.but in the space of a half second he was on him and had him in the air."yes,like me.""let this fool be a example to you all." he said as he turned to the encampment. he pulled the man close and said "theirs nothing to be afraid of but of me myself." than he walk away listing to him screams at his own fears. "he would die soon." he thought"his fears would kill him."


End file.
